Foot protectors are well known to those skilled in the art. Thus, by way of illustration and not limitation, foot protectors are disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,872,068 (foot protector made from a fabric containing a microbial adsorbent), 5,855,078 (knit foot protector), 5,774,898 (athletic foot protector), 5,603,232 (foot protector for use in combination with hosiery), 5,335,517, 4,373,361, 4,277,959, 4,255,949, 4,194,249, 4,069,600, and the like. The disclosure of each of these United States patents is hereby incorporated by reference into this specification.
To the best of applicant's knowledge, none of the prior art foot protectors enables a user to readily insert a desired material (such as a scented material, a medicinal material, and the like) into a foot protector which is adapted to retain such material within it for a relatively long period of time. It is an object of this invention to provide such a foot protector.